moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America: The First Avenger
Category:FilmsCategory: (2011)/Media | directed by = Joe Johnston | written by = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | produced by = Victoria Alonso; Mitch Bell; Stephen Broussard; Louis D'Esposito; Kevin Feige; Alan Fine; Nigel Gostelow; Joe Johnston; Stan Lee; David Maisel; Richard Whelan | music by = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Shelly Johnson | edited by = Robert Dalva; Jeffrey Ford | distributed by = Marvel Studios; Marvel Entertainment; Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = July 22nd, 2011 | mpaa rating = | running time = 124 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $140,000,000 | gross revenue = $176,654,505 (US) $368,608,363 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) }} Captain America: The First Avenger is an American action film that blends elements of science fiction with superhero fantasy. It is based on the Captain America family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. It is the fifth film in the growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and was released following the release of Iron Man, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2 and Thor. The movie is succeeded first by The Avengers, which represents the next appearance of the eponymous character as well as Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, though Captain America has no involvement in any of those projects. Following the other film and television projects, a sequel movie, Captain America: The Winter Soldier was released in 2014. Chronologically however, Captain America: The First Avenger is the first film in the series as the majority of event chronicled therein take place in the 1940s. Captain America: The First Avenger was directed by Joe Johnston and written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios, and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 22nd, 2011. The movie stars Chris Evans as the titular patriotic superhero Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. It also stars Hayley Atwell as U.S. secret agent Peggy Carter, Sebastian Stan as U.S. Army officer and Steve's best friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips and Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt - the villainous Red Skull. Other cast members in the movie include Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark, Richard Armitage as Heinz Kruger, Stanley Tucci as Doctor Abraham Erskine and Toby Jones as Doctor Arnim Zola. Plot The premise of the film involves a scrawny young man from New York City of the early 1940s named Steve Rogers. Witnessing the horrors taking place in Nazi-occupied Germany at the hands of a man known as the Red Skull, Steve wants nothing more than to join the Army and serve his country. However, his sickly nature prevents him from enlisting. An escaped German scientist named Doctor Abraham Erskine is working with the U.S. government on a top secret project to create a superhuman strong "super soldier". As the Red Skull has now marshaled together an army equipped with hi-tech weaponry known as HYDRA, the United States needs to up the ante. Steve volunteers for the project and is transformed into a rippling powerhouse, but the experiment is interrupted by a Nazi agent, resulting in the death of Doctor Erskine, and with him, the secret behind the process. Outfitted with a patriotic costume and a super-strong shield, Steve Rogers adopts the identity of Captain America and commits himself towards stopping the Red Skull at all costs and striking a decisive blow against the Nazis. Aiding him in his efforts is U.S. officer Peggy Carter, millionaire industrialist Howard Stark and his U.S. Army buddy and best friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Cast Appearances * * Berlin * Brooklyn * Germany * New Jersey * New York * New York City * * Nazis * United States Army * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Captain America: The First Avenger at Wikipedia * * * * Captain America: The First Avenger at the Avengers Wiki * * Captain America: The First Avenger at the Marvel Movies Wiki ---- Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2010s/Films Category:2011/Films Category:July, 2011/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:1st installments Category:C/Films Category:Joe Johnston/Director Category:User:Brian Kurtz/Blu-ray